


"Nice to meet you."

by RaincoatKiller



Category: Original Work
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Girl's depressed, Original Character(s), or maybe not, so might take a while, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22066669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaincoatKiller/pseuds/RaincoatKiller
Summary: Tale of the barren girl.
Kudos: 1





	1. Meeting at Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> This is a for fun thing. I'm planning on writing a book series and I just got an account, like, yesterday. Wanted to post something, and presto here we are.
> 
> Might edit tags as I continue with this as my I do have a plan, but my characters are kinda dragging me from point to point. I suppose that's a good thing?
> 
> For some quick background: This takes place after the world essentially got remade. Society reset there are independent towns and cities everywhere. Everybody is super superstitious, and for some reason birds are seen as, like, dieties.
> 
> These are two sort of "side characters", you could call them. They lived during this period. Forewarning the guy is kinda *cough* weird.
> 
> So yeah if you found this, enjoy.

It was a cold morning in the village. None should have been awake at the time. If they were, they were shut up in their homes. Tucked away near their fires and curled up tightly in their blankets.

The wind pushed and shoved at anything and everything in its path. The sun had not risen yet, and the clouds shifted in the sky. Angry and dark. 

It was certainly a day that no person should be out and about for. But there was one person out and not necessarily about. A girl by the name of Abigail.

Just turning the age of nineteen. Going by the lands rules, she should be well married by now, and she was once. Happily so. 

Her husband loved her as did her friends and most of her family. Unfortunately, about two years later she was found to be sterile. Barren. A heinous crime during the time. 

If she could not have children, what good was she? Whispered the village. As soon as the word got out she was pitied, and after that questioned. Then finally ridiculed and thrown out.

_Now, when I said her family loved her. I did say most, didn't I. _Her mother. Step mother to be exact. _Absolutely spited _the girl.____

_____ _

_____ _

As soon as the woman's husband told her the state of their daughter she leapt onto it. Started spreading rumors. The girl was cursed. The girl was in league with evil spirits. Then finally the worst and most dreaded words for all sides were uttered one dreary morning.

_A witch. ___

____

____

Just as soon as the girl went outside to find her friends and neighbors offering her sympathetic looks and comforting words. She went out and all she was met with was wide eyes and whispers.

And just like that she was the village's pariah. 

Her panicking father still somewhat unconditional in his love for her, promptly pulled her out of all the towns activities. He started having her do chores. More chores than she usually had done. Ones fit for the men in the village.

He desperately tried to make her seen as useful in the eyes of the village. Unfortunately, the village only turned up its nose at a supposed woman doing a man's job. Thus poor wilting little Abigail was isolated and scorned even more. 

The father eventually gave up, growing too old and weary to care. Her mother then immediately swept in and ordered Abigail to do more and more jobs around the house. 

Eventually when her father couldn't lift a broom anymore, her mother promptly turned and dumped that on her as well.

That was how Abigail lived for the next year. Getting smaller and smaller all the while, until her skeleton seemed to be ready to leave her as well.

Then one morning she stopped. She didn't get out of bed when she was supposed to. She didn't make breakfast or lunch or dinner. She didn't clean, move, or stand at all.

This continued, and pretty soon it was spread around town as well. Lazy, they called her now. Good for absolutely nothing.

Abigail soon grew tired of even listening to her mother, so she started to leave in the morning. She would sit on a bench she found. It sat at the sides of one of the entrances to the town. Right next to a stomped down path that came from the woods.

This was where she stayed. Every day, until she turned nineteen. 

It was where she was now. On this cold, upsetting day. A day where not many would venture far outside for fear of horrible storms. A day where she would be left alone. A day even the birds and other animals seemed to have disappeared.

Yes, it was completely silent. Like the very earth was holding its breath. As if everything alive and walking was hiding away fearful from something coming this way.

It was the perfect day for the wilted Abigail. She took in a deep breath through her nose, the unique smell of the air before rainfall filling her weary lungs. She let out a sigh and finally relaxed.

Then suddenly in the distance she heard crunching. It was soft at first. She thought it was a squirrel.

Then it got louder, heavier. Her ears picking up the thumping of human boots against dirt. She would have been irritated but no one usually came this way. No one ever came this way.

She opened her eyes and looked left, down the long shadowy path. Sure enough, there was a person. A man. A tall, lanky looking young man. Strolling through the woods right towards her.

He actually was looking right at her. His face scrunched up. Like he wasn't sure if he was seeing right. His expression slowly unwound the closer he got. 

As he walked forward, Abigail quickly took in as many things she could notice without moving her head in an obvious way. 

First of which was how pale he was. He was wearing all dark colors, blacks, grays, and browns. Coat, shirt, scarf, boots, and all.

He was wearing a matching hat so she couldn't tell his hair color. She briefly wondered if he was bald. 

He finally stopped a few steps from the bench, as he was still in the middle of the trail. His body wasn't even angled towards her. His head looked down towards her, tilted just a little.

"Morning." He spoke, politely. His voice surprised Abigail. It was lighter than she would have guessed, and also held the hint of an unfamiliar accent.

"...Good morning." Abigail greeted. 

"Pardon me for asking. But what-"

"-is a young girl like myself doing out by the woods in these demonic hours of the morning?" She finished for him.

The man's pale eyebrows went up for a moment before a sudden snort came out of his nose. He turned to her fully. His head cocked to the side with a charming smile on his face.

"Close. I was going to ask the name of this town over here." He pointed with his thumb.

Abigail thinned her lips and gave a short nod. She opened her mouth to reply, but the man went on.

"-Although since you asked-"

"It's none of your business." She cut him off.

He promptly closed his mouth and nodded, his eyes flickered over to the town's gates before looking back at her. 

She had looked down at the ground when she saw him look away. Thinking he would leave.

"What's your name?" He asked, still politely.

Abigail looked back up at him and frowned.

" _...None of my business? _" He suggested, grin widening. His head cocking to the side again.__

____

____

"That's a very nice name." He remarked.

"My name is Amil." He held out his hand.

Abigail looked down at it. After it stayed extended for more than a few moments, she slowly raised her own hand. She watched the gray-gloved fingers curl around the back of her palm. 

They shook once before he released her. She looked up at him, cautiously. His smile had vanished. He was looking at her strangely. Like he was curious.

The next moment it was gone and a small smile curved his lips. It was a nice smile.

Abigail absently noticed his eyes were green.

"Well, I'll be leaving you be now. May we meet again." He bidded her farewell, turned and walked off. Leaving a very puzzled girl behind.

She watched him go. Right up and through the big metal gates of her village. His coat tails waving back at her through the wind.

The wind seemed to calm down after he left. Abigail sighed and leaned back against the bench. Planning on staying there until the sun rose and set again. She brought up her legs and hugged them.

So she stayed there. Until a little bit into the evening.

The strange man returned.

To be continued


	2. Meeting in the Evening

"Evening." He greeted. 

She jumped, snapping her eyes up to find him standing right next to the bench. She somehow didn't hear him coming, too absorbed in thought.

"May I sit here?" He asked.

Abigail looked at him for a long moment. She slowly nodded after. 

"...You may..." She muttered. 

The wood of the bench creaked and bent slightly. She shifted a bit more to the left.

Amil let out a pleased-sounding sigh. Apparent he hadn't sat down in quite a while.

"So… _Abigail _, how's your day been?" Amil started, turning to look at her.__

Abigail tensed and looked to find him staring. 

"Quite the talkative little town." He explained. 

"...Oh, of course.." Abigail sighed. 

"I honestly didn't even have to ask. _'Did you see that miserable looking girl by the gate yet?!_ '" His voice went painfully shrill. 

"...What do you want." Abigail muttered, glowering at him. 

_"I'm not here to mock you." He assured, softly._

__

__

______"Then what are you here for?" She demanded._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I'm just passing through." He answered simply, leaning back nonchalantly against the bench._ _ _ _ _ _

______Abigail exhaled sharply and sagged her shoulders. She silently hoped he would just get up and leave. Then she watched him cross his legs. She sighed, dejectedly._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Hey, Abigail?" Amil called._ _ _ _ _ _

______She ignored him. The bench creaked._ _ _ _ _ _

" _Abigail._ " He persisted, a little closer. 

" _...What._ " She hissed. 

__________"Are any of those rumors true?" He asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________She went silent for a minute._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"No...they're not." She mumbled into her hands._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Amil hummed and the bench creaked again as he sat back. He was silent for a moment._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

" _Even the…_ " He trailed off. 

____________She felt fingers touch her side. She harshly grabbed them and shoved them away. She turned to glare at him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"I apologize, that was rude of me." Amil spoke lowly. He watched two drops of heartache start to slide down her face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Abigail quickly turned her head away. Bringing up a hand to roughly wipe her eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________She was left alone for a few moments while she struggled not to sob in front of a complete stranger._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Until two fingers poked her side again. Without looking, she immediately swiped at them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________She heard a soft exasperated exhale of breath. Then a hand slid into her view, hovering palm up, above her lap._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________It had a neatly folded white cloth held gently inside._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Abigail grabbed it after five heartbeats. The hand slid back out of view._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________It was so silent for the time after that she could almost be certain that the man had left. Except if she looked over to her right she'd see his still crossed legs._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Abigail could see the sole of Amil's foot. The foot started to sway up and down. It moved interchangeably. Almost to music._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Then she realised Amil was humming._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________It made Abigail pause. She wiped her eyes and nose. Slowly peeking over her shoulder at the strange man._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________His eyes were closed, and his hat was off the top of his head. It sat in his lap with one hand on top of it. The other hand cradled the back of his neck as he reclined against the back of the bench._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Abigail looked in surprise at his slicked back stark _white hair._ ____________

____

____

______________His head slightly moved side to side, up and down with his humming._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Since Amil wasn't looking at her at the moment, she felt able to look at his face a little better._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________And what a strange face he had. Very unlike anything she ever saw on any of the men in the village._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He had prominent cheekbones and a straight nose. She found there were two little moles on the bridge of his nose, diagonal to each other._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He would look uncannily perfect except for the deep bags under his eyes and his _sickly, oddly grayish skin tone._ ______________

____

____

________________She looked down at her hands, then held them up in front of her. Though by the looks of it she wasn't any better off._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Her skin was dried, and dirty. A sickly pale that almost rivaled the humming man's next to her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________She sighed and looked back at his face. His eyelashes were long and white too._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Then suddenly the humming stopped and his eyes opened. Abigail felt every vein in her body freeze._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Feeling better?" He asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________She hesitantly nodded._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"That's good." He hummed, shutting his eyes again for a moment._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Abigail looked down at the used cloth in her lap._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Do… you.. want this back?" She asked, holding up the handkerchief._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Amil opened his eyes. He looked at the cloth then at her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Yes, I'd love to have the cloth covered in your mucus back." He answered, blankly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Abigail put her hand back down._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Keep it. Think of it as a gift." He cooed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"...Thank you." She mumbled._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"You are very welcome." He smiled, cheerfully at her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Her lips started to perk up at the corners the longer she looked at him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Might want to be heading home soon." He spoke after a moment passed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"..Huh, why?" She asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________He pointed slightly upwards behind her. She turned and saw the moon framed perfectly by the leaves in the trees._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"You go home after the sun sets, right?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Abigail stared confused at the sky._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"It can't be night yet. The sun hadn't set a moment ago!" She exclaimed. 

__________________Abigail looked back at Amil._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"How long was I here?" She asked, appalled._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"The whole day." He answered, blankly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________She groaned._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

" _...I need to go home._ " She muttered. 

__________________Amil hummed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Probably a good idea." He said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Abigail got up from her seat with some difficulty. She stretched and started to walk to the gate, but hesitated._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Goodbye." She said, stiffly. She bowed awkwardly, having not done so in a while._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Be seeing you." Amil smiled at her, he tipped his head back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Then she left. Amil watched her leave, right up and through the gates._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Amil sighed, letting his head fell back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________He uncrossed his legs stretching one then the other out. Growing larger as he groaned obnoxiously. The bench_ shrieked.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________He rolled his head back around, popping his neck. Sharp rows of teeth gleamed in the pale light of the moon._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________He rose slowly off the bench before it gave out. Kicking his legs out to remove all the kinks and clogs._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________He slid a hand through his hair, smoothing the feathers back into place._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"...Well, that was interesting." He remarked, turning and walking back into the dense forest._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________To be continued_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, surprise?  
> He's a bird.


End file.
